


Его запах, его вкус

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Introspection, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Его запах, его вкус

— Не понимаю, какого Мордреда ты в нем нашел, — раздраженно пожимает плечами Блейз, наблюдая за Поттером, как всегда окруженным толпой министерских. Драко рассеянно окидывает Поттера взглядом — смущенная улыбка, чуть криво сидящие на носу очки, мантия слегка не по размеру, извечно растрепанные, даже спустя столько лет, волосы…

Он и сам не знает, почему Поттер, всегда — только Поттер, с самого начала. Красавцем Спаситель всея Британии так и не стал, и, не окружай его стайкой восторженно щебечущие поклонницы, никто и не сказал бы, что вот этот в общем-то обычный человек — на самом деле тот, кто заставляет сердце Малфоя биться часто и неровно, будто он влюбленный подросток.

— Глазами всего не увидишь, мой дорогой, — говорит Малфой вслух.

Он не лукавит; ему не нужно зрение, чтобы воспринимать Поттера таким, какой он на самом деле. Все его чувства в присутствии Поттера обострены до предела, до натянутого нерва.

Малфой любит его запах, помнит его до последней ноты — странную, опьяняющую так, как не должна бы, смесь огневиски, сигаретного дыма и простого лосьона после бритья; Малфой ведет носом по нежной коже вверх, за ухом, и Поттер начинает дышать чаще. На разогретой коже запах — его запах — расцветает ярче, и Малфой втягивает его всем собой.

Малфой любит его вкус; пробует губами кожу, прикусывает мочку, пока Поттер судорожно сдирает с него и с себя одежду, не расплетая рук, пытаясь притереться, вплавиться, кожа к коже. Его вкус всегда встречает Малфоя горькой, едкой нотой дешевого афтершейва и медленно сменяется чистым, мускусным и пряным, насыщенным и полным вкусом возбуждения Поттера, такого плотного, что, кажется, можно нащупать его пальцами в застывшем между ними воздухе. И, финальной нотой — кожа, солоноватая от пота и почти сладкая на его языке, когда Малфой забирает Поттера в рот глубже.

Малфой любит, как он звучит; первый выдох изнутри, из глубины, когда член Поттера оказывается у него во рту, и Поттер, кажется, обмякает весь от этого первого проникновения. Малфой играет на нем, как на самом драгоценном инструменте: растирает смазку по чувствительным припухшим краям дырки, чтобы вырвать шипящий, сквозь зубы, вдох. Пробегается языком по набухшей, пульсирующей головке, заставляя Поттера тихо и ритмично стонать. Слушает бессвязную мешанину из «да», «вот так» и «еще», каждый раз подводя Поттера к самому краю, и запоминает каждое «Драко» нежным до рези внутри шепотом, когда Поттер кончает под ним.

Он никогда не сумел бы объяснить Блейзу и десятую долю того, что ощущает, когда Поттер — с ним, но это и не нужно вовсе: Блейз, кивнув на прощанье, уходит, а воспоминания о Поттере — только для него одного.


End file.
